


【团兵】宠物情缘

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 首发lofter，现代AU，因为宠物结缘的可爱小短文^_^，玩了不同中文译名的梗
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 11





	【团兵】宠物情缘

艾尔文跟着主人晨跑，他是刚刚跟着主人搬到这个社区，不熟悉。  
这条街很干净，虽然目测有很多同类，但大家似乎有些客气，这附近的树似乎都没有被标记过。  
那么他就不客气了。  
刚刚抬起后退，眼前突然一花，整个身体就侧翻过去。  
艾尔文迅速爬起身，脸上很痛，像被什么抽过。  
“喵！”  
树上传来一声凶横的猫叫，艾尔文没来得及做好战斗准备。又被黑影挂了几爪子，肉痛！！！  
艾尔文惨叫出声。  
等他主人心疼的跑过来，犯人早就没了。  
而且对方是谁，艾尔文根本就没看清。但是那股淡淡干净的带着血的味儿他记住了！

那只猫叫利维，家住本街区北边第三栋。纯黑英短，眼睛和自己主人一样是漂亮的蓝色。  
隔壁邻居的雪橇三傻，哈士奇、萨摩耶、阿拉斯加，异口同声全部说他是本街区一霸，说起利维还瑟瑟发抖。  
利维跟他主人一样脾气不好，尤其在主人出差不回家的时候脾气更差。跟他主人一样有洁癖。他禁止这附近任何动物对树木进行标记，认为这一行为野蛮且不卫生。他完全把这一条街都是他的地盘。只要不是人就要听他的指挥。  
这种违背动物生理的行为自然大家都不予理会，结果他们最后一个个被利维打服了。都是一群温顺的宠物狗，什么时候见过如此凶暴的猫？一条街的狗，在利维凶狠的教育下，还学会了如何使用卫生间。  
太没狗权了！！狗凭什么听猫的。  
艾尔文决定和利维讲理，说服不了就打一架。他不信个子那么小的猫正面打起来能有任何优势。  
街尾那只被超大个金发胡子男饲养的超大个高加索犬说，“你一只蠢金毛就不要去送菜了。我都被他打服了。”  
但是艾尔文还是勇敢接近利维。  
对方在家门口睡觉。据说他家主人上班之后，利维一般就这么等着主人。主人离开之后，他心情不好，很容易拿其他猫猫狗狗出气。

艾尔文觉得虽然利维是猫，但忠诚这一点，其实和他很像。或许等他心情好一点，能说通？  
于是艾尔文壮着胆子向利维方向前进。右前爪踏进利维家草坪的时候，艾尔文犹豫了一下，决定还是先打个招呼，于是汪汪叫了两声。利维没有理他，也没有发出警告让他离开，他就当同意了。  
前爪子一落地，两只后爪还没有踏进草坪。他以为睡熟的利维就飞身跃起，一爪子拍在艾尔文脸上。艾尔文踉跄的滚了一圈出了草坪。鼻梁上面火辣辣的疼。  
利维在草坪边弓着背竖着尾巴，发亮的爪子上面挂着一点点鲜血。他龇着牙咧着嘴发出一声猫之嚎叫，然后一顿快速的猫拳就落在了他脸上。  
艾尔文被打蒙了。从来没见过这么凶悍的猫，这哪里是猫，这是老虎投错胎了吧！！  
然后不知道为什么，猫突然就钻到他嘴里了。一嘴毛的感觉实在糟糕！  
再然后一只强有力的手就把他的后颈掐住了。  
“我艹，这不是新搬来那家的笨狗吗？这条街的狗都要死啦！当我家猫好欺负吗？！”  
艾尔文发誓，这是他出生以来见过的最恐怖的人。手劲大，他快断气了。更加恐怖的是那双要把他活刮了的眼神，就算是利维也不及这人十分之一凶恶，吓得他浑身发抖。  
这位恐怖人类就抓住他的后颈，让他两条腿支撑立着前进，一路拖着他走，嘴里嘤嘤发出委屈的声音。  
我没咬你家猫，是你家猫把我给打了！  
可惜人类听不懂狗语。  
肇事者现在蜷缩在恐怖人类怀里扮演着受害者，浑身发抖，眼中含泪，看着确实是一只梨花带雨的可怜萌猫。  
艹！这周围的狗友都说他战斗力爆棚，怎么没人提醒他这家伙是只演技绝顶的心机猫！  
他被抓到主人埃尔温的面前，虽然主人认为他完全不可能做出这种事情，但恐怖人类把他狗嘴掰开，里面出现了他咬猫的证据，黑短猫毛。利维再适时装哭一声。  
他被带上了耻辱圈，关在屋外的笼子里面，接受各个路过狗的无限同情。  
他家主人却陪着恐怖人类带着那只屁事没有的猫去了宠物医院。

艾尔文打算从此与利维隔得远远的，井水不犯河水。  
但也不知道哪里出了问题，他家主人的发情期好像来了。而他发情的对象正好是恐怖人类。以至于他现在的日子特别的悲惨，每天从利维家回来的要跑到狗友那里哭诉一顿。  
利维在恐怖人类——利威尔在场的时候一定会表现得和自己很亲密，好几次他都以为利维是真的喜欢自己，结果利威尔一转过头利维就一爪子光速赏过来，好几次都以为自己脑震荡。  
两个主人出门约会，就他和利维单独相处。这时候一顿毒打是免不了的。他还成了利维的坐骑，利维想去哪里就骑在他背上，最可恶的是他偏要象征性咬着狗绳。这让艾尔文成为了这条街的笑话。  
光他一个人被奴役肯定不行，他得找几个垫背的。大家都是狗，都是一条街。总不能只让其他人在一边躲着，自己受人虐待。  
隔壁雪橇三傻说自己变了，跟着黑猫混太久了，心也变黑了。心黑就心黑吧，自己心善的时候也没见有什么好事情。

这就这么过了三个月。黑猫利维从街霸正式便是这条街的宠物的王，恐怖人类在家的时候职业卖萌装弱小，恐怖人类一上班，他出门就要骑狗、心情不爽就要揍狗。  
附近都没有野猫，野猫全被利维打走了。他的地盘意识惊人，属于他的地盘还在不断的扩大。  
艾尔文已经习惯被欺负的生活。狗骨子里面是服从强者的，利维比自己强，所以他服气。  
人类发情期好像没完没了，主人和恐怖人类已经决定同居。不管是谁搬到谁家，利维都坚决反对，闹起了绝食。（当然，他也不是没吃的。这一条街的老鼠、麻雀、松鼠够他吃好久。）恐怖人类各种讨好都没用。  
然后有恋人就不要狗的主人就提议把他送掉，交给别的朋友养。  
艾尔文不知道主人会如此绝情。  
也对，主人虽然温和，对自己从来都没那么喜欢。  
恐怖人类超级宠利维，吃的东西水准比他搞几个档次。每天都是新鲜食材现做，每天有新鲜鱼、牛肉、动物内脏，每天换花样，利维总是向他炫耀。还有各色水果、鲜牛奶、点心，只要利维卖个萌恐怖人类绝对给他。回头看看他家主人，虽然很温柔很和蔼，但只知道给他单调的狗粮，生平头一次吃蛋糕还是恐怖人类给的。最后还挨了利维一顿胖揍。单就这饮食水平，就注定他打不过他了。  
恐怖人类每天都为利维梳毛、按摩。自己的毛发，每半个月去一次宠物店才被店员梳理，这三个月被恐怖人类摸头挠下巴比跟在主人身边两年加起来时间还长。  
利维吃饭可以上桌子，睡觉可以上床，白天可以随便溜达。他是被喜爱，被宠着的。而自己这边……果然只是个看家的，现在还要被送掉……  
艾尔文伤心的离家出走了。

然后他就迷路了。  
平时出门溜达，都有主人或者利维牵着狗绳，他只负责横冲直闯，什么时候拐外有牵绳子的提醒。自己一个人散步，从来没出过街区。  
这下子闷头一跑，不知道去哪里了？  
走丢的狗，肯定要送到收容所，过期没被领回去，就要被安乐死了。  
眼泪就出来了。  
也不知道走了多久，他闻到了其他狗的味道。  
直觉告诉他应该撤退，但被抛弃的现实让艾尔文过于悲伤，忘记了跟从本能。  
等他停下的时候，已经撞到了比他高大数倍的特大型犬身上。  
对方通体漆黑，双腿肌肉发达，嘴巴还吊着口水，发出威胁的低吼。  
他怎么跑到了藏獒的地盘了，艾尔文降低身体，后退着。准备等待时机，拔腿就跑。  
但狗就是这种天性，你越跑，我越追。艾尔文也不知道跑了几条街，似乎已经跑回了自己的街区。但对方一直不肯放弃，紧追不舍。  
后面藏獒的咆哮声，让他心惊胆战，对方的血盆大口，距离自己也不远了。  
背上有些抓痕，很痛，尾巴差点被咬掉，但毛也应该是掉了。  
他不停的呼救，但似乎没人敢上前对抗一直藏獒。眼看就要回到自己的家，自己却被藏獒给扑倒了。  
对方的牙齿冲着自己咽喉就来了，这下子不用等被抓去安乐，立刻就要被咬死。藏獒却开始凄惨的嚎叫起来。  
利维从树上飞了下来，用爪子抓瞎了藏獒两只眼。  
艾尔文觉得利维现在就是一个英雄，他现在就是一个战士。只见他藏獒身上飞上飞下，先是用利爪在藏獒肚子上开了几条深深的口子，然后有跳上对方的背，利爪嵌入肉中，不下来，对大型犬又是狠抓，又是撕咬。脖子上的肉，被利维咬了下来。  
“利维！”  
终极护猫的主人恐怖人类出现了，利维听见主人声音立刻跳到了艾尔文身边。  
利威尔一脚踢在藏獒腹部，将它踢飞在树上。  
“我屮艸芔茻！这他奶奶的又是哪里冒出的破狗，欺负我家利维和艾尔文！”  
利威尔抓起残狗，没看到项圈狗牌，直接拨打了收容队电话。

艾尔文自然没有被送走，去医院就医之后，一个月才好了起来。这一个月，每天都吃利威尔做的饭，很快胖了起来。每天都被利维监督出去跑步。  
他和利维的关系也改善了，虽然利维声称出手是因为藏獒侵犯了自家地盘，但他知道利维心里肯定有他。他对自己的欺负也是带着爱意的，这样想来，被虐也很享受了。  
利威尔，最强人类，他的救星，这个家的真正主人，他的老大。他不把埃尔温认作主人了。利威尔对利维的喜爱的程度上升了。每餐的鱼都特别大。利维吃不完，剩下的就归他所有。  
埃尔温，他的前主人，开始抱怨艾尔文不喜欢他的，然后利威尔就吐槽，“谁让你竟然想把他送走。”  
人类的发情期好像比较复杂，似乎永远没完没了的的样子。这部说不了几句又缠在一起了。每当他们发情的时候，艾尔文就会带着心情不悦的利维出门散步、逛街，顺带作威作福。  
以前被利维骑在身上觉得很羞耻，但现在觉得很幸福。  
日子就这么下去再好不过了。

END


End file.
